Let It Be
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: Kehidupan memang tak bisa selalu sesuai dengan keinginan. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kuharap waktu akan membuatku lebih dewasa lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan melepasmu. So, just let it be./RE-PUBLISH/AU/OOC/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fiction is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like? Don't Read! Need no flames but critique(s) will be appreciated.**

**Summary:**

Kehidupan memang tak bisa selalu sesuai dengan keinginan. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kuharap waktu akan membuatku lebih dewasa lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan melepasmu. _So, just let it be._

* * *

**Let It Be**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Di sinilah aku, duduk di kursi besi berwarna merah bata dengan kaki diselonjorkan. Tidak kuhiraukan koper hitam yang lumayan besar terbaring di sebelahku. Toh, manusia dalam radius 15 meter hanya aku seorang. Lagi-lagi iris _emerald_-ku menembus arah datangnya kereta yang kutunggu. Di sana gelap, hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari lampu stasiun yang memantul di butiran salju yang mulai turun kembali.

Malam ini begitu dingin –beku. Aku sendiri bisa melihat embusan uap putih dari setiap helaan napasku. Kueratkan syal merah pemberian mama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku menempelkan kedua tanganku pada leher yang dipeluk hangat syalku. Membagi kehangatan leher dengan telapak tanganku. Dan benar, awalnya terasa dingin saat jari-jariku menyentuh kulit leher, namun lama-lama suhunya melebur bersama.

Kutatap jam yang menggantung beberapa meter di seberangku. Dua puluh satu menit lagi, rentang waktu yang harus kutunggu. Helaan napas lagi.

Butiran salju perlahan menimbun rel kereta api. Aku berharap agar _delay_ tidak lebih lama lagi. Hei, dua jam dan tiga puluh satu menit bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk membekukan pantatmu di kursi tunggu. Rasanya tubuhku pun ikut kaku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling stasiun. Tempat ini tidak seramai dua jam lebih yang lalu. Wajar saja. Hampir tengah malam dan aku terpaksa mengambil jadwal keberangkatan selarut ini karena operasi mendadak yang dialami sahabatku. Operasi usus buntu hanyalah operasi kecil. Tapi karena kerabatnya tak ada di sini, aku sebagai sahabatnya yang manusiawi, membiayai dan menunggu hingga ia sadar. Aku baik, 'kan? Hanya saja, tidak semua tindakan baik, berbunga hal baik. Setidaknya, itu yang kupercaya sampai sekarang.

"Sakura?"

Suara ini... Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Suara yang terdengar lemah nan ragu, namun menyimpan rasa penasaran mendalam. Bisa kurasakan jantungku melonjak cepat dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan punggungku terasa geli dengan sendirinya. Perasaan yang tak pernah berubah semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Aku mengambil langkah tenang dan mulai menoleh ke belakang. Jantungku pun makin berdetak cepat dan rasanya sesak, juga menyakitkan, namun di sisi lain terasa menyenangkan. Wajah itu...

"Sudah kuduga, itu memang kau, Sakura."

Dia tersenyum. Ramah seperti biasa. Ah, kau bahkan tak pernah berubah setelah empat tahun tak bersua.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke."

_Senangnya_...

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa rasanya sesenang ini. Apa karena rindu padanya terobati? Atau karena dia masih mengingatku? Atau lebih konyolnya, aku bisa memanggil nama depannya kembali? Entahlah. Yang manapun pertanyaannya, terlalu sulit untuk menguak jawabannya.

"Boleh aku duduk? Kopermu?"

Telunjuknya mengarah pada koper yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Hm, boleh, kok." Aku menarik koperku dan menaruhnya di samping kakiku.

Pandanganku mengikuti siluetnya sampai ia mengambil waktu untuk duduk di sampingku. Aku terkesiap karena iris hitam kelamnya terasa menembus mataku. Membuat wajahku menghangat.

"Sudah lama rasanya. Kau benar-benar tak berubah, hn? Kebiasaanmu itu." Ia tersenyum dan menunjukku –leherku.

_Ah, ini, ya?_

"Aku pikir menggosok tangan untuk mencari kehangatan terlihat cukup heboh. Aku lebih suka pilihan yang cepat dan pasti."

Dia terkekeh kecil. Wajah tampannya masih tak berubah. Masih membuatku terpesona. Aku hanya diam saja saat ia kembali menatapku dan membuka mulutnya, siap membalas argumenku.

"Ya, kau memang tak berubah. Cara pikirmu itu. Nona cuek yang tak suka menunggu."

Menolak untuk menatapnya, akupun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

Hening menggantikan kata-kataku. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang. Malu, senang, dan bingung campur aduk. Setelah empat tahun tak bertemu, tak berkabar, malah bertemu di tempat seperti ini dan bisa mengobrol sesantai ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Duduk bersebelahan seperti ini rasanya seperti bernostalgia; mengingat kembali rasa yang dulu. Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang duduk di sebelahku ini adalah orang yang kutinggalkan ke luar negeri demi meraih cita-citaku. Terdengar egois, memang. Tapi ini hanya semata-mata karena waktu itu kami sering bertengkar –karena hal sepele dan kekanakan, dan kupikir bukan hanya pacar saja yang harus kupikirkan saat kesempatan beasiswa ke luar negeri sedang dalam genggaman. Dan ia pun mengerti alasanku dan pergi tanpa pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu. Kupikir, ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu kuliahku saja.

"Apa kabar?"

Segera kutolehkan wajahku ke samping untuk menatapnya. Buyar sudah kenangan-kenangan yang sempat berkelebat dalam kepalaku.

"Baik. Kamu?"

"Baguslah. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ia tersenyum miring dan mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Iya, kau terlihat sehat," ucapku senang. "Ah, kebetulan kita bertemu lagi. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ini perasaanku atau bukan, tapi sekilas kulihat raut wajahnya menegang. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapanku. Perasaanku jadi tak karuan.

"Aku menunggu Karin. Ia pulang dengan kereta yang berhenti di stasiun ini. Dia... tunanganku."

Ah, rasanya lebih baik telingaku menjadi tuli saja tadi. _Tunangan,_ _eh?_

"Oh, begitu, ya."

Dadaku terasa sakit dan kecewa menyeruak masuk melalui udara dan masuk ke paru-paruku sekaligus. Saking banyaknya perasaan negatif itu sampai-sampai membuatku sulit bernapas. Perasaan sesak yang tak pernah ingin kurasakan ini datang dengan kejam. Tubuhku rasanya melemah, seakan penopangku hilang entah kemana. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang langsung dari pandangannya.

Suara kereta api yang mendekat membuyarkan lamunanku.

_Selamat!_

Kereta yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Kulihat ia masih menunduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, dan tak ingin tahu itu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menarik koperku. Sekali lagi kutatap wajahnya yang mulai terangkat, menatapku dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hei, S-Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu. Jaga kesehatanmu dan...," lidahku terasa kelu. Namun dengan cepat akal sehatku kembali. Menghentikan kata-kata itu dan kabur dari sini tidak akan merubah segalanya membaik. "...b-ba-baik-baiklah dengan Karin."

_Sialan... kenapa mulutku harus bergetar di saat seperti ini?!_

Aku mengambil napas kuat-kuat dan mengembuskannya kasar. Kulemparkan senyumanku padanya saat ia menoleh padaku dengan mata yang sedikit melebar –mungkin tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan.

Saat tanganku meraih koper, kurasakan dingin di pergelangan tanganku –_karena tangan Sasuke_. Kembali kutatap iris mata hitamnya, mencari maksud tindakannya. Kebingungan melandaku saat kutemukan keresaan di manik kelam itu. _Kenapa?_

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?"

Napasku tercekat.

_Jelas saja aku tak baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kautak bisa melihatnya dari mataku? Aku kecewa. Tapi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Kau terlalu lama sendiri tanpa aku, bukan tidak mungkin kauakan mencari seseorang untuk berbagi, 'kan? Kupikir... sekarang, mungkin aku tak apa. Sungguh. _

Decitan kereta api yang berhenti di belakangku dan suara pintu yang membuka membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari genggaman Sasuke.

Dengan panik aku menatap matanya lagi. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku baik-baik saja, kok." ucapku cepat-cepat.

Rasanya jika lama-lama seperti ini, aku tak bisa menahan cairan yang berusaha melesak keluar dari mataku. Meski dalam hatiku aku merasa tidak apa-apa, tapi rasanya susah sekali untuk bersikap tegar.

"Tapi—"

Kutarik tangannya agar melepas genggaman. Kugenggam jemari dinginnya itu. Bisa kurasakan tanganku gemetar di tangannya.

Bodohnya aku. Berharap lebih pada hal-hal yang hanya terjadi di _anime_ dan _manga_. Bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu dan menjalin cinta kembali, itu jelas tak akan terjadi padaku. Heh, rasanya bibirku sangat susah untuk tersenyum dan menatapnya sekarang.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku mengerti dengan keputusanmu. Jadi, biarkan begini saja..."

Genggamanku lepas, mengikuti perasaan asing dan keputusan untuk melepas dirinya bahagia meski tanpa diriku. Aku berbalik dan menarik koperku memasuki kereta dan meninggalkan dirinya di belakangku.

Perlahan pintu menutup. Memisahkan jarak kami dengan sebingkai kaca tembus pandang. Rasanya benar-benar jauh meski siluetnya di hadapanku. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di kaca dan mulutnya terbuka, seakan ingin menyampaikan banyak hal padaku. Aku tersenyum meski rasanya kaku.

_Ya, Sasuke. Memang banyak kata-kata yang tak bisa kita ungkapkan. Memang banyak harapan yang tak bisa kita wujudkan. Tapi, apapun itu, berjanjilah padaku kalau kauakan baik-baik saja. Kaupernah bilang, hidup tanpa masalah, rasanya tak seru, 'kan? Inilah masalah kita, inikah rasa seru yang kaumaksud? Aku masih tak mengerti. Rasa seru yang tak pernah kuinginkan ini, menyesakkan sekali. Jadi, biarkan begini saja..._

Aku balik menempelkan tanganku menyambut telapak tangannya yang berada di balik kaca. Telapakku terasa dingin, sama dengan yang hatiku rasakan saat ini. Terdengar samar-samar suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Kali ini rasanya aku sudah rela karena aku tak lagi menyusahkannya.

Kehidupan memang tak bisa selalu sesuai dengan keinginan. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Menolong temanku –yang awalnya kuanggap membuatku menunggu kereta api selarut ini, malah membuatku bertemu denganmu. Mengetahui dirimu baik-baik saja dan akhirnya aku tak perlu berharap lagi padamu. Padahal sebelum ini, aku selalu mencarimu, berharap menemukan siluet atau bahkan namamu di suatu tempat. Tapi sekarang, sudah cukup. Aku hanya bisa melangkah ke depan tanpamu.

Aku cukup belajar hari ini. Ternyata ada hal baik juga dengan menolong seseorang. Paling tidak, aku tahu untuk tak berharap padamu lagi. Kuharap waktu akan membuatku lebih dewasa lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan melepasmu.

_So, just let it be._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **_Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san_ D'X

Ku-_publish_ ulang karena sebelumnya salah ketik. Ini fic AU bukan _Canon_ -_-"

Banyak yang tak bisa kukatakan. Hanya dari fiksi sederhana ini, 'itu' akan tersampaikan. Maaf kalau selama ini banyak salah :')


End file.
